theforgottenwarfandomcom-20200214-history
Xemas Mokoshibe
Xemas Mokoshibe is a Genin rank ninja of the Konoha, he has great determination and uses Wind Release techniques. His father was a Jounin of Konoha and a master of Wind release until he was killed during an A-Rank mission. Appearance Xemas has short blonde spikey hair and green eyes, during missions he wears the traditional Konoha ninja attire. Personality Xemas is a very self motivated and happy person he loves to learn about Ninjutsu, he loves training to perfect his skills and he has a strong bond with his family and close friends. Xemas is a very quite person but very trust worthy, before his father died his goal in life was to become a ninja teacher like him but when he died he wanted to get as powerful as he could get to defeat the evil in the world. History Xemas was born in Konoha and went to the ninja academy at a young age, and with the help of his father he quickly mastered the basics and easily graduated to become a Genin. Plot /*to be filled as the roleplay progresses*/ Powers and Abilities Xemas always favoured Ninjutsu rather than Taijutsu or Genjutsu therefore when he was young he only focused on training his Ninjutsu. He learned wind release at a very early age, from his father and learned to use a few techniques past his years, and he also liked to use summoning he had the summoning marks on his arms just below his hands on the inside of his arms he used these to quickly throw a lot of shuriken at once without the need to take them out of his pouch. Xemas’ Ninjutsu was always very good, but because of this he neglected Taijutsu and strength. Clone Technique E-Rank - The user creates duplicates of themself that dissapate when attacked Transformation Technique E-Rank - The user changes their appearance to trick or fool others into believing they are someone else. Not used for combat, but for other purposes Body Replacement Technique E-Rank - When the user is attacked this technique is used to replace the user's body with something else for example a wooden log. This is used to avoid damage when attacked and trick the oppenent into thinkning the attack was successful Summoning: Lightning Flash Blade Creation B-Rank - The user seals ninja tools within a scroll or a part of their clothing (In Xemas' case tatooed onto his inner arm) and can call them out in battle whenever needed, this is much more efficient than pulling the tools out of pouches. Element Release Wind Release *Abilities **'Wind Sphere D-Rank' - A sphere is made out of wind chakra that can be manipulated, made bigger or smaller, using less or more chakra and can be thrown for offence or held in front of the user to block incoming projecitles **'Rotating Shuriken D-Rank' - The user infuses wind chakra into any weapon that they want, then they can manipulate the weapons making them spin **'Great Breakthrough C-Rank '- This technique fires a sudden gust of wind that varies in strength depending on the power of the user **'Gale Palm C-Rank' - A simple technique that when the users hands are clapped together, wind is compressed and transformed into a powerful gale. Weapon Inventory * 10 Kunai x1 * 10 Shuriken x2 Trivia Xemas secretly dislikes his mother, which made him all the more saddened when his father was killed Created by White Tiger~ Quotes *"Do a barrel roll !" Relationships